


All We Need is a Spark

by certainshadeofred



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainshadeofred/pseuds/certainshadeofred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Niall makes coffee<br/>Harry loves almond milk<br/>and Niall will do anything to make Harry smile like <i>that</i> again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need is a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> _Title is from James Bay's 'Stealing Cars'_

Harry loved the smell of coffee shops.

There was something about the warmth, the sharp tang of roasted coffee – that calmed him. His life could be hectic – crazy even – and once he stepped into a familiar place like _Press_ , he felt like he was home.

Maybe it was the big, overstuffed leather chairs that were soft and worn in, or the extensive collection of old records that you could ask the baristas to play, or the smell of fresh baked pastries and treats that reminded him of his own days at the bakery in Holmes Chapel. Whatever it was, he loved it – and always looked forward to this moment in his day.

It had been just over a year since he’d moved to London for school and work. He didn’t know what had possessed him to take up both environmental studies and humanities- AND take up a job at a yoga studio as a junior instructor, but it kept him busy and for the most part out of any kind of trouble.

He pushed open the door to _Press_ , wrapped up in a long black and grey striped jacket, with a thick black and grey scarf wrapped around his neck, and his yoga mat strapped on his back. His long, curly brown hair was pulled up into a bun high upon his head, with strands falling out around his ears and the nape of his neck. He always craved caffeine after yoga – something about being completely zen and relaxed – and today of all days was no exception.

Niall looked up from reading some guitar magazine as he heard the door chime, indicating customers. Today had been fairly quiet in terms of service – which wasn’t unusual for a Tuesday morning. These were the days he could play some music he enjoyed listening to (today was all about The Civil Wars on vinyl), and admire some guitars he wished he could afford.

He’d taken this job to help him out with his student loans over 3 years ago- and stayed because he loved the atmosphere and the clientele.

Harry was no exception.

Not that Harry knew _him_ by name- but Niall knew him. Knew what he enjoyed drinking, what he always seemed to enjoy listening to while he was here (last week it was Fleetwood Mac) – and his routine. Harry seemed to show up every other day- all tattoos and long hair and just this aura that Niall couldn’t quite put his finger on, but knew he wanted to be _around_.

Niall closed the magazine and tucked it under the counter, as Harry strode over, the smile on his face deepening the dimple on his cheek, and Niall couldn’t help but smile back.

“G’mornin’, how are ye today?” Niall asked, leaning his forearms against the counter.

Harry inhaled deeply, his bright green eyes settling on Niall’s sky blue ones. “Peachy,” he drawled, resting both hands on the counter. “And you?”

“Alright, yeah.” Niall grinned, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.” Harry replied, reaching into the pocket of his coat for his wallet.  “And maybe a slice of the banana bread? To go…”

Niall pushed back from the counter and winked at him, before turning on his heel to start up Harry’s order, singing along to the cover of Billy Jean that filtered through the cafes sound system.

Harry watched as the blonde went about making up his coffee. He admired the way he held himself, the way his hips seemed to shift back and forth with the music while he put the coffee into the press. He never thought to ask his name – and he felt sort of bad about that. The staff here didn’t wear nametags – but they always made you feel like you were good friends.

Harry enjoyed the way the red striped button down shirt pulled taut across the Irishman’s shoulders while he moved, and the way his hair seemed to stick up in random tufts around his head- even though Harry was sure he artfully did it up that way.

Niall turned back with the to-go cup in his hand, and he slid it across the counter towards Harry. He then lifted the glass lid off the cake stand, and grabbed a pair of tongs to get a slice of the banana bread, placing it carefully into a paper bag. He wiped his hands on his jeans and punched a few things in on the iPad, before he glanced up to Harry, wetting his lips.

“It’ll be £7 even, mate.” He said.

Harry opened up his wallet and pulled out a tenner, waiting for Niall to put his hand out so he could press it into his palm. He warmed slightly when their fingertips touched, and he pulled his hand back quickly, but with a smile on his face.

“Keep the change – uh…” Harry’s brow furrowed. “I normally at better at being a decent human being. I don’t think I’ve ever asked your name.”

Niall laughed as if it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard, and he cringed inwardly. Who the hell was he? “M’Niall – Niall Horan.”

Harry grinned. “Well, Niall – Niall Horan. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry.”

 _I know who you are…and I like the way you say my name._ Niall thought, curling the tenner in his hand. “Nice to meet you too, Harry.” He replied quietly, his voice catching on Harry’s name.

Harry picked up his coffee and banana bread and tipped it towards Niall, before he turned around and walked towards the counter with all the milks, creams and sweeteners. He set the coffee down and set about looking for…

He whipped around, to see Niall had gone back to reading his magazine. “Hey, Niall?”

Niall looked up, quirking a brow. “Somethin’ wrong, mate? I didn’t make it wrong, did I?”

“No, no- not at all.” Truth be told it smelled amazing and Harry wanted to figure out how to take in caffeine intravenously. “Was just wondering if maybe you had almond milk? Vegan, you see…”

Niall’s lips puckered in thought, before he turned around to check the glass fridge. All there was some cream, milk, non-dairy creamer, lactose free… “Shite, sorry – if it’s not there, I don’t have any. I’m sorry!” He said, turning back around. “Is there something else I can get you?”

Harry shook his head, picking up a lid to fit around his cup. “Nah, it’s alright – no one in the city seems to carry it, but I think I will survive.” He smiled, adjusting the strap to his yoga bag. “I’ll see you around, Niall!”

Niall lifted his hand in a wave, watching as Harry walked backwards towards the door, stumbling a little when he tried to push it open with his bum. He giggled a little, drawing his hand over his mouth to hide his fondness. Christ. It was like watching a gorgeous, awkward fawn.

He watched Harry until he was out of his line of vision, drumming his fingers against the counter. He had never realized how lovely the brunette’s smile was- the way his dimple deepened when it was genuine. Never realized the gold flecks, and the way the iris was darker around the rim of Harry’s eyes until they’d been trained on his own. He gnawed on his lower lip. He wanted to see Harry’s smile again.

He was the happy-go-lucky type. Probably why he enjoyed working here – because he could make people smile. But really, all he wanted to do right now was to make _Harry_ happy. And that was a thought process that made his heart flutter.

**

It was two days later that Harry wandered back into the café.

He was on his way back home from classes. Exams started in two weeks, and he had planned to grab two coffees for himself and Liam, and meet his friend at the Library. If he was honest, he’d thought a lot about Niall. He’d always noticed him when he was there, of course – but since _finally_ talking to him, the blonde haired, blue eyed Irishman had been on his mind.

Liam had teased him about it. He was tempted to spit in his coffee.

He pushed open the door to the café, and his eyes searched around for Niall.

He found him standing on a stool, restocking bags of espresso beans onto a shelf, singing along to Desperado by The Eagles as it blared through the shop. He was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his apron tied around his waist. He wasn’t sure how one person could make a simple outfit look so good, but Niall pulled it off. Harry watched as Niall turned to the sound of the bell chime, and grinned at the smile that crossed his face. Today he was wearing glasses, and it made his chest tight.

“You came back, huh? Even though I don’t have almond milk!” Niall joked, hopping down from the stool.

Harry stepped further into the store, drawing long fingers through his hair. “I guess I’m a sucker for disappointment.” He replied, laughing when Niall pouted. He made his way over to the counter as Niall wiped his hand on his apron. “At least the coffee is good.”

“Clientele ain’t that bad, either.” Niall mumbled, before clearing his throat. “Whatcha lookin for today, Harry?”

Harry blinked. Had Niall said that? Or had he imagined it? Were they the worst flirts in the world?

“Ehm – two cold press coffees, please. To go.” He replied, his voice a little raspy.

Niall pressed his lips together for a moment before he turned around to put together the coffees. Two? Harry always, _always_ ordered one coffee. Was he seeing someone? Had he been reading the signs all wrong? Why was he such an idiot?

He pulled out two to-go cups and set them on the counter, trying to collect his thoughts. He was fairly certain he’d remember something like _Harry_ having a significant other. Maybe he could pull it off as he was just trying to be really, really nice. Fuck. This was going to look really stupid now. But he had to go through with it. He just had to.

He finished pouring the coffees into the cups and brought them back to the counter, his cheeks a lovely shade of red. “I uh – I got somethin’ for your coffee, too. Hang on.” He said, going over to the fridge.

Harry tilted his head, watching as Niall pulled out a carton of almond milk. He’d put a big yellow bow on the side of it, and Harry couldn’t help the smile that crossed his features. Niall came back to the counter and pushed the carton towards him, his eyes looking everywhere but at him.

“I figured since you come ‘round here often enough, that I’d go out and buy ye a carton. I hope it’s the right stuff: the lady at the Whole Foods said it was the best out there.” He said, stumbling through his words. “Used some of my tips to get it ‘cos I know me boss wouldn’t go out and get it if not too many people ask for it.”

 _He bought it with his own money_. Harry grew warm. _He went out of his way to do something for me._

“Figured if anythin’, it’d make you smile.” Niall shrugged when Harry still said nothing. “I kind of like your smile.”

“Liam.” Harry finally blurted. Shit. What was it about Niall that made him tongue tied? “Liam is my best mate. We’re going to study in the library. For exams. We’re friends. We like coffee. He’s…straight. So. Straight.”

There was an awkward pause, made more awkward by the break in music. Harry was glad there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the café. He wasn’t even sure where that had come from. Something about the despondent look on Niall’s face tugged at is heartstrings.

Niall, on the other hand – was fairly certain Harry and half of London could hear his heart beating.

“I ehm – I get off at four? I have two exams comin’ up, too. I could,” Niall used the heel of his hand to push his glasses up his nose. “I could meet up with you both? Bring some of the leftover pastries…”

Harry exhaled slowly, a small smile on his ruddy lips. “And the banana bread?”

Niall wrinkled his nose playfully. “Don’t push your luck.”

“Like this?” Harry reached over the counter to curl his fists into Niall’s t-shirt, pulling him over a little as he leaned in.

The kiss was soft, and warm. Niall tasted like espresso and caramel, and summertime. His lips were slightly chapped, but moved softly against his own. When they pulled apart, Harry uncurled a hand from Niall’s t-shirt to push his glasses back up his nose, as Niall’s eyes opened once more.

“Ye can keep doin’ that, if you want.” Niall shrugged, a blush creeping up his neck to high up on his cheeks. The kiss made him feel like he’d taken a hit of straight caffeine, right into the bloodstream…

The chime of the bell at the front door broke through their little moment and Niall jumped back, fixing his apron before pushing his hand through his hair. “Ehm, just get me back next time for the coffees, yeah? They’re on me today.” He said, a crooked grin on his face.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, putting both coffees into a holder, and picking up the almond milk – noticing that Niall had **written** _Harry’s_ on it with a sharpie, making his heart swell a little more. “You can count on it.” He said quietly, his green eyes bright. “I promise.”

Harry shuffled out of the way - as best he could – to let the next customer order. He fixed up both coffees and glanced down at the carton of almond milk again, before he went through his satchel for a pen. He carefully wrote something on the carton, his tongue pressed against his lower lip in concentration, then stuffed the pen back into his bag, eyeing his penmanship critically. He hoped it was legible – and that he wasn’t going to regret putting it on there later…

He didn’t chance a look back at Niall, but he couldn’t stop the massive smile that crossed his features as he made his way out of the cafe, with the image of Niall’s look of wonder after they’d kissed etched permanently onto his heart.

**

Niall finished his shift and was cleaning up for Chloe while he weighted the pros and cons of going to the library to meet up with Harry and Liam. As he went to pick up the carton of almond milk with the gaudy yellow bow still attached to it, he noticed someone else’s writing under his terrible scrawl.

_In case you need a push in the right direction x H_

Underneath the little note was a phone number, and Niall glanced around, before doing a little dance in the middle of the café. He composed himself after a moment, and pulled his phone from his back pocket, immediately punching in the number. He pressed call, and brought the phone up to his ear, wandering into the break room to grab his belongings while he waited for…

“This is Harry.”

“’Lo, Harry – this is Niall.” He replied, cringing. Absolutely clueless, he was. “I ehm – so I have a whole bunch of snacks that the café is going to throw away, but I figured that I knew a few people who’d enjoy them a bit more?”

He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “And the banana bread?”

“Might’ve saved th’whole loaf.” Niall shrugged, attempting to pull on his jacket with the phone up to his ear.

“You might’ve just become my favourite person.” Harry said, and Niall blushed, rubbing a hand down his warm face. “So: will I be seeing you in a little bit, then?”

“You can count on it. I promise.”


End file.
